Dragonsnake
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Drā'-Gŏn-Snāk | indeling = Nonintelligent | classificatie = Reptiel | subsoorten = | lengte = Tot 7,00 meter | leeftijd = Zeer oud | voeding = Carnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Dagobah | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = Nal Hutta | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Dragonsnake op Nal Hutta thumb|250px|Swamp Slug vs Dragonsnake thumb|250px|Dragonsnake achtervolgt een ASN-121 Assassin Droid De Dragonsnake was een groot reptielachtig roofdier dat in de moerassen van Dagobah leefde. Fysiologie Dragonsnakes konden zo’n 7 meter lang worden en waren één van de alfarovers op Dagobah. De Dragonsnake had een lang gestroomlijnd lichaam met lange voorpoten en klauwen. Ze hadden een lange staart die kon gebruikt worden in een gevecht en een hals waarop hun kop stond. Hun kop had een vrij korte snuit die volledig werd ingenomen door hun mond die vol vlijmscherpe tanden stond. Achter hun kleine ogen bevonden zich een paar lange oren. Hun schubben waren sterk genoeg op het lichaam te beschermen. Dragonsnakes plantten zich zelden voort. Dit gebeurde meestal slechts éénmaal om de tien jaar. Het vrouwtje legde haar hoop eieren nabij water die ze aan hun lot overliet. De meeste eieren werden opgegeten maar de enkele Dragonsnakes die hier aan konden ontsnappen, zwommen hun vrijheid tegemoet. Deze jonge exemplaren bereikten al hun volwassen lengte op enkele maanden tijd. De leeftijd van een Dragonsnake viel moeilijk te bepalen aangezien het leek alsof deze wezens niet verouderden. Het was onmogelijk om te bepalen of een Dragonsnake nu één jaar oud was of 500 jaar. Leven Slechts weinig wezens op Dagobah waren veilig voor een Dragonsnake. Deze dieren hadden voortdurend honger en lokaliseerden met hun lange oren de dichtst bijgelegen prooi. Dragonsnakes waren moedige maar vrij domme dieren en vielen zonder verpozen alle objecten van een middelmatige grootte aan. Er gingen zelfs verhalen de ronde van Dragonsnakes die Repulsorlifts voertuigen aanvielen. Dragonsnakes spuwden onverteerbaar 'voedsel' meteen weer uit met een verrassend grote kracht. De enige echte natuurlijke vijand van de Dragonsnake was de enorme Swamp Slug. Een Dragonsnake zwom dankzij zijn lange staart en viel aan door zich op te richten en zijn klauwen te gebruiken. De staart kon als wapen worden gebruikt wanneer de Dragonsnake zich in problemen bevond. Vaak dreven ze als stukken hout op het water en sloegen ze onverwacht toe in een hinderlaag. Dragonsnakes trokken hun prooien onder water zodat ze stikten. De meeste Dragonsnakes leefden alleen en normaal gezien bezette één Dragonsnake een bepaalde baai, moeras of een ander wateroppervlak. Sommige bronnen vermeldden dat deze dieren erg territoriaal waren, terwijl andere bronnen vertelden dat ze niet territoriaal waren aangelegd. Alle pogingen om Dragonsnakes te vangen voor de wetenschap mislukten. Geen enkel exemplaar werd al op een andere planeet dan Dagobah gesignaleerd. Dragonsnakes waren waterreptielen maar konden zich ook met gemak doorheen de modderachtige stromen bewegen. Dragonsnakes waren vooral talrijk aanwezig in een groot moeras dat toepasselijk de naam Dragonsnake Bog droeg. Rond 3 ABY leefde er een enorm exemplaar, genaamd King of the Dragonsnakes door Yoda. Dit wezen was zo groot dat het de natuur in onevenwicht bracht en de andere Dragonsnakes domineerde. Geschiedenis Een Dragonsnake viel in 22 BBY Obi-Wan Kenobi aan in de moerassen van Nal Hutta toen hij en Quinlan Vos op zoek waren naar Ziro the Hutt. Toen Luke Skywalker in 3 ABY landde op Dagobah werd R2-D2 het slachtoffer van de King of the Dragonsnakes. Nadat het dier zich waarschijnlijk had gerealiseerd dat Artoo Detoo niet zo goed smaakte, spuwde het de Droid uit. Daarna had het zijn zinnen op Luke Skywalker gezet. Luke kon het wezen uiteindelijk temmen met de Force waardoor de heerschappij van de King of the Dragonsnakes ten einde was gekomen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Hunt for Ziro Bron *Alien Anthology *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Wildlife of Star Wars *Star Wars Chronicles *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *Threats of the Galaxy *Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes category:Nonsentients category:Reptielen category:Dagobah fauna